The Life of Naruto Zombies
by EveryonesWatchingU
Summary: Naruto buys a new house, and with it all of its undead problems. Naruto follows the instructions inside of a mysterious, all-knowing magazine to help him cope with his problems. Gardening was never more serious.
1. Chapter 1

I made this story a while back, and it has just been sitting in my documents. I actually wanted to wait to post another story after I was done with my Naruto/Tremors one, but my nephew asked me to put it up and continue writing on it, so here it is. I hope you like, but I might not be able to update it very fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Plants vs. Zombies.

* * *

Chapter 1: Realastate Nightmare

{Naruto's P.O.V.}

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my front yard is infested with, guess what? No, not roaches. Nope on the red

ants, and a nada for spiders. My front lawn is infested with zombies. No, I didn't stutter. Yes, my head is screwed on the

right way. Let me start from the beginning.

{Normal P.O.V.}

We see a boy in a bright orange jumpsuit running happily down the street. That boy is Naruto. He's happy because he

finally bought a house for himself, never wondering why they sold it to him for so cheap. If he had known why, he

probably wouldn't have bought in the first place. Naruto walks into the neighborhood, not noticing how he is the only

one there so far, and goes to the address of his new home. Once inside said home, he is overjoyed to see it is fully

furnished. He walks back outside, and notices that there is mail in his mailbox. He goes over and opens the mailbox, to

see a magazine from a Bloom & Doom Company inside. He takes out the magazine and heads back inside, closing the

door behind him and sitting on the couch in his living room. He opens it up an begins reading it.

**"Hello, if you are just opening this magazine, we suggest you look out your front window."**

Naruto, confused, looked out his front window, and literally did a double-take. There, approaching his lawn, were the most

plain looking zombies he had ever seen. Naruto then looked back at the magazine and continued reading.

**"Now that you have done your double-take as you noticed the zombie horde coming to eat your brains, please turn to page**

**twelve."**

Naruto, though a little bit spooked at how accurate the magazine was, quickly turned to page twelve and continued

reading.

**"Thank you for turning to page twelve. If you look closely, you will notice three things on this page besides words."**

Naruto looked at the bottom of the page and noticed there were three packets at the bottom. Two of the packets had

pictures of cartoonish looking plants on the front while the third had what looked like to be a pill in it. Naruto then

continued reading.

**"Now that you have located the packets on this page, we would like you to swallow the pill. It will give you the necessary**

**powers to defeat the zombies coming for your brains. No, we aren't trying to poison you, and stop looking at the magazine**

**that way."**

Naruto, even more freaked out than before, plucked the packet with the pill inside off of the page. He then tore open the

packet and quickly swallowed the pill inside. He then continued reading the page that he left off of.

**"Congratulations, by swallowing that pill you have gained a bloodline limit that will be passed on to your children. Now,**

**before you start freaking out, let us explain what power we have just given you. Your body can now store solar energy and**

**turn it into chakra, and vice versa. Why would you need to have this power? Those packets each have thirteen seeds in**

**them, and those seeds grow into plants that were specifically designed to combat the zombie horde. These plants, however,**

**will only grow if given solar orbs, which can only be obtained by someone whose body can process solar energy. If you**

**would turn to your left and look into the mirror, you would see that your eyes have changed."**

Naruto, again freaked out that the magazine actually knew where his mirror was located, panicked when he saw that his

eyes were now glowing. The sclera were gold and the pupil and iris were orange, the pupil being a darker shade of it.

Naruto then turned his freakish eyes back to the page.

**"Good, you've noticed the change in your eyes, and should be slightly happy that they are at least your favorite color, if**

**your jumpsuit is any indication to go by. No, we aren't outside your window, no, we can't read minds. Now, we would like**

**you to take the packets and magazine outside to your front yard. No, you aren't going to die. We don't want our soon to**

**be number one customer dead, so please relax."**

Naruto: Alright, I'm officially freaked out beyond a point I thought I would never reach, but I'll go ahead and do what it

asks.

Naruto walked outside with the magazine in one hand and the seed packets in another. The zombies noticed him, and

began to shuffle as fast as they could towards him, which was equivalent to a snail's pace...

Random Zombie: Bbrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaiiiiiii iinnnnnnnsssssss.

Naruto, seeing the zombies slowly coming his way, quickly read the page he left off of.

**"Thank you for stepping outside. You probably noticed that the zombies have spotted you and our now coming your way,**

**don't panic, simply take a seed out of the packet with a sunflower on it and plant it on your lawn."**

Naruto did as the magazine said, and placed the seed in front of him on the ground. He then looked back into the

magazine for further instruction.

**"Good, you have taken your next step on the path of defending not only your lawn, but also your brain. Now, look to the**

**sky, and you should see shining orbs of solar energy falling from the sky. Grab two of them, and then put them in the**

**seed."**

Naruto looked up and saw yellow glowing orbs slowly fall from the sky. He lifted up his hands and grabbed two of them.

Naruto then crouched down and put them on the seed, which absorbed them.

"Pop!"

A sunflower with a smily face popped out of the ground and stretched out its leaves. It then turned to look at Naruto.

Sunflower: Arigato! Thank you so much for planting me here new master! What is the master's name?

Naruto: ...Umm, Naruto?

Sunflower: Then thank you, Naruto-sama!

Random Zombie: Brains?

The sunflower turned around to see a zombie stepping onto Naruto's lawn.

Sunflower: Eep! How many times am I gonna have to deal with these things?

Naruto: Quick! What do I do now?!

Sunflower: Read the magazine!

Naruto, feeling kinda stupid, continued reading the magazine.

**"Good job! You have planted your first plant! Also, don't feel stupid, your nervous, so of course you forgot. Now, that**

**little sunflower is going to be producing solar orbs for you, so you don't have to wait as long for them to drift down from**

**the sky. Now, take a seed from the other seed packet and do the same thing you did with the sunflower. However, note**

**that you will need four orbs for it instead of two. As you only have two hands, this would probably seem like a big**

**problem as solar orbs disappear when they touch the ground. Don't worry, we have already thought of this. Just**

**concentrate on taking the orbs inside of you, and they should float right towards you and into you. Go on, try it!"**

Naruto followed the instructions, absorbing orbs as they both drifted from the sky and out of the sunflower until he had

four. Naruto then took another look at the magazine.

**"Very good. You're getting the hang of it now! Next squat down in front of your seed, and then focus the energy you just**

**absorbed into the seed and it should go right in!"**

Naruto set the magazine, the very creepy psychic magazine, down on the ground beside him as he focused the solar

energy into the seed. Sure enough, it went into the seed and it started to glow.

"Pop!"

A small, green plant with a trumpet shaped head popped out of the ground. Just like the sunflower, it stretched out its

leaves after popping out. It then turned around and looked at Naruto.

Pea Shooter: Hello, new master! I'm a pea shooter! What's your name?

Naruto: Naruto.

Pea Shooter: Thank you Naruto-sama! How can I ever repay you?

Naruto: Well, you could start by getting rid of the zombies coming for my brain. That would be nice.

The pea shooter turned around and saw the zombie that was already on the lawn.

Pea Shooter: I'm on it! But, you might wanna plant some more sunflowers and pea shooters. I can't do it all by myself!

Naruto, taking the pea shooter's advice, began planting sunflowers and pea shooter like there was no tomorrow, and there

really wouldn't be for him if he didn't get rid of these zombies. Naruto had ended up planting ten of each plant when he

stopped, thinking he should save the last six seeds just in case. The pea shooters were spitting peas out as fast as they

could to get rid of the zombies, whose heads would fall off and they would fall over and vanish. Hours passed, and

eventually the zombies stopped coming, choosing to go find brains elsewhere.

Naruto: Phew, I hope I never have to do that again.

Suddenly, a strange man with a pot on his head came up beside Naruto.

Crazy Dave: Howdy, neighbor! My name's Crazy Dave, but you can call me Crazy Dave!

Naruto: ...Umm, okay? My name's Naruto.

Crazy Dave: Those zombies are a real pain, huh? They've gone and eaten the brains of everybody in the area!

Naruto: Wait, you're the only one left?!

Crazy Dave: Well, there's Harvey, but he's gone outta town.

Naruto: I can totally understand that...

Crazy Dave: Well, I gotta go. They won't be back tonight, but they'll probably come around tomorrow night. Better finish

reading that magazine of yours.

Naruto: Wait, how do you know about my magazine?

Crazy Dave: 'Cause I'm ccrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaazzzyyyyyy yyy!

Crazy Dave ran and jumped over Naruto's fence with surprising accuracy. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and picked

up his magazine. Crazier things had already happened earlier that day. Naruto opened up the magazine to page fourteen

and started reading.

**"Congratulations on fending off your very first zombie attack! We now whole heartedly suggest that you turn your plants**

**back into seeds by absorbing the solar energy back into your body."**

Naruto walked over to one of the sunflowers and knelt down in front of it.

Naruto: Um, turning you back into a seed won't hurt you, will it?

Sunflower: Of course not! Its just like going to sleep for us.

Naruto: Well then, good night.

Naruto went and absorbed the solar energy of each of the plants he had planted, and then picked up all the seeds. Naruto

then went inside and sat on the couch before he started reading the magazine.

**"Good job on the energy absorbing. Now, if you need it you can call it out at any time, or convert into chakra if you're**

**low. Remember, you can also convert your chakra into solar energy. Now, if you want more seeds, all the information you**

**need is on page two, and for a list of all the plants we carry, pages three through eleven have their pictures and**

**descriptions. Do not worry about zombies breaking into your house while you are at school. They are respectable enough**

**not to try and invade your house while you are not home. They think that would be downright rude to do so. So go and**

**get a good nights rest. Also, don't forget to wear your new colored goggles that are in your night stand, so that people**

**won't ask about your eyes. Good night!"**

Naruto: ...Good night?! How in the heck am I supposed to have a good night with the thought that they actually know

whats in my nightstand before I do?!

Naruto went to his room and set the magazine down on the top of his dresser. He then took out a sealing scroll from his

back pack. (He had been wearing one the entire time. Sorry I forgot to tell you.) Naruto opened the scroll and bit his

thumb, swiping the blood on the seal. Pajamas and Kero-chan (Naruto's Frog Wallet) appeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto grabbed his wallet and opened it to count the money inside. After counting and looking through the magazine, he

had discovered that he could afford fourteen new packets of seeds and still have enough to feed him. Naruto took the

envelope included in the magazine and placed the money and a list of plants inside of it. He then went and placed it in his

mailbox (Because that is what the magazine said to do). Tired from the day, he then went back inside and changed into his

pajamas, and then went to sleep.

Chapter 1-End

* * *

Well, I think that was preety good. I'll write another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's a super long chapter for you. I would've posted it sooner, but my computer did an update and well, I was a bit angry cause I was typing my Naruto/Tremor story when it did, and I didn't get to save any of it. So I was pretty miffed at my computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Plants vs. Zombies.

* * *

Chapter 2

Crazy or Something Like That

Naruto woke up the next morning with a big yawn and a stretch. He got out of bed and got dressed, making sure to grab

the goggles out of the nightstand. The goggles were black while the eye-glass was orange. He quickly put them on and

grabbed his pack before heading out the door to school. He ran all the way, albeit clumsily, for he was having trouble

getting use to seeing blinding orbs of light float through the street, but the goggles helped him a bit in that department.

After he got to school and went to his classroom and sat in his seat, he took out a pot of dirt (that he had sealed inside a

scroll) and put one of the seeds on the pot and concentrated on putting some of the solar energy he had gathered on the

way there into the seed. If the zombies were coming back that night, he needed all the practice he could get.

"Pop!"

After a minute of concentrating, he had finally made a pea shooter pop out of the pot. It stretched out its leaves and let

out a yawn.

Pea Shooter: Hello, Naruto sama. Where are we? Are there zombies?

Naruto: We're at my school, and no, there aren't any zombies. I was just getting some practice in before I went back home

and got attacked by zombies.

Pea Shooter: Well, no harm in that!

Naruto sat there talking to the pea shooter, when students started walking in. Each one gave Naruto and his plant strange

looks, but otherwise they didn't say anything. Well, Kiba said something...

Kiba: What the heck is that retarded looking plant?

"Sptoo!" "Splat!"

Kiba suddenly got a face full of pea that come so fast and so hard that it had knocked him backwards and on his butt.

Kiba glared at the pea shooter, of course the big red mark left by the pea had completely destroyed the hidden threat

behind it. A few of the classmates couldn't help but snicker.

Kiba: Why you little-!

Kiba had gotten up and went to snatch the plant out of the pot, when Naruto was suddenly overcame by a very strong

sence of protectiveness and gripped Kiba's hand. Then solar energy had burst out of his skin and blinded Kiba and

everyone else in the room. Naruto, shocked at what he had just done, quickly got out his magazine (yes, he brought it

with him) and began reading page fifteen.

**"Well, well. It appears you have triggered one of your new special abilities. Your friend Kiba isn't too smart, now is he?**

**Don't be afraid of the protectiveness you felt over your plant. Because you have taken energy out of your body to help to**

**give it life, you are having natural parental instincts taking effect. Also, thanks to that burst of anger you have unlocked a**

**door to a world of possibilities. Eventually you'll be able to shoot the energy in a concentrated beam and more! We now**

**suggest that you put up the magazine for your classmates are getting their sight back. Just tell them that it's a new jutsu**

**you're working on."**

Naruto, believing that the magazine must have been written by God to be able to know all this, quickly put away said

magazine and held his plant protectively in his arms. Kiba, even more angry, directed his anger towards Naruto.

Kiba: What the heck did you just do?!

Naruto: It's a new jutsu I have been working on. I didn't want you hurting my plant!

Kiba: Don't worry about your plant! You need to worry about yourself!

"Sptoo!" "Splat!"

Kiba was again knocked on his butt by a pea to the face, and was about to get up and tear the plant to shreds, when Iruka

came in and made the class settle down. Through out the entire school day, Kiba glared at Naruto. As for Naruto, Iruka

had questioned him about the plant, but other than that, his day went normally. After school let out, Naruto ran out of the

school and back home as fast as he could go, and raced towards his home to get ready for the next zombie attack. When

he arrived, he saw a package sitting on his doorstep. Naruto planted his pea shooter in a spot on his lawn, (he had carried

it all the way from school) and went and opened the box. Inside were fourteen seed packets, and Naruto got excited as

soon as he saw them. He had read in the magazine that mushrooms were the best thing to use at night for mushrooms

didn't need as much solar energy as daytime plants. That was a definite upside considering that there wasn't any solar orbs

falling from the sky at night. He quickly began to plant the mushrooms as he saw the sun was going down. He was

surprised, however, to find that one particular mushroom didn't need sun at all! It just needed him to touch it to grow!

"Pop!"

Puff-Shroom: *Yawn* A bit early for a puff-shroom, don't ya think?

The tiny, little purple shroom appeared a bit drowsy, but was awake none the less.

Naruto: Sorry, but there are zombies coming to my house soon!

Puff-Shroom: There are no such things as zombies... um... I don't know your name.

Naruto: Naruto, and if you would just wait awhile as I plant the rest, you'll see that they are real!

Puff-Shroom: Alright then, Naruto-sama! Get to planting!

Naruto: Quick question... don't mushrooms come from spores?

Puff-shroom: The fact that we can talk should of told you we weren't ordinary mushrooms.

Naruto: Right, sorry.

Naruto planted some scaredy-shrooms, which wouldn't stop shaking under their big caps long enough to talk to him, and

some fume-shrooms. He also planted some sun-shrooms that kept spitting tiny solar orbs at him. Apparently they didn't

like the fact that they could produce solar energy, so they spit it out as soon as they made some. Naruto had thought

against leaving his pea shooter out at night, so he absorbed the solar energy inside of him and turned it back into a seed.

Random Zombie: Bbrraaiinss.

Naruto turned to see a zombie horde identical to the one from yesterday coming straight towards his house.

Puff-Shroom: Holy spore! They're real!

Fume-Shroom: Alright! This beats working in a bakery any old day!

Naruto: What the heck were you doing in a bakery?

Fume-Shroom: Making yeast spores.

Scaredy-Shroom: Why do some of them have cones on their heads?

Naruto looked up to see that some of the zombies had road cones on there heads.

Naruto: I don't know! Why don't you ask them?!

Scaredy-shroom: Eek! No thank you!

Naruto and the shrooms waited for the zombies to step out onto the lawn. Finally, the first zombie came into range.

Naruto: Attack!

Foam bubbles started flying, and Naruto quickly figured out why some of the zombies were wearing cones. The cones

help block some of the damage to their head and let them come closer. Though, the zombies still never made it close.

Then zombies with screen doors started coming, then dancing zombies, then football zombies, and then bears!... No

seriously, bears had wondered onto his lawn. Luckily the bears and the zombies pretty much finished each other off. It

was nine 'o clock by the time the head on the last zombie fell off and rolled across the ground. To say that Naruto was

exhausted was an understatement. To keep the plants alert and full of energy, he not only used the energy that the sun-

shrooms produced, he also had to convert and use his own chakra. Naruto absorbed all of the shrooms' solar energy and

picked up all their seeds before slinking towards his house, but before he could his neighbor stopped right in front of him.

Crazy Dave: You just beat off those zombies without losing a single plant! This calls for a shin-dig!

Naruto: A what?

Crazy Dave pulled a cookie out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto: What's with the cookie?

Crazy Dave: It's a magic cookie. Eat it.

Naruto: Why?

Crazy Dave: Cause I'm cccccrrrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy!

Crazy Dave ran and jumped over the fence. Naruto looked at the cookie, shrugged, and then ate it. What was the worse

that could happen? Naruto went inside his house and changed into his pajamas, but before he went to bed he read page

fifteen in his magazine.

**"Good job, by eating the cookie Crazy Dave gave you, you have given your IQ a jump start. Thanks to that cookie you**

**will be ten times smarter by tomorrow morning! You should see your academics soar, as well as your mastery over your**

**new bloodline! So congratulations, and goodnight!"**

Naruto: That must be where the "one smart cookie" term came from. Ah well.

Naruto put the magazine on his nightstand and clicked off the lights before rolling over and going to sleep. The next

morning went as usual as he both got ready and left for school. Well, he would have left, if there hadn't been a horde of

zombies waiting for him outside.

Naruto: Hey, could you make a path for me, please? I have to got to school, but we can do the battle for brains thing

afterwards, okay?

Random Zombie: Ohay.

The zombies parted and let Naruto through.

Naruto: Thanks! See ya after school!

Random Zombie: Buh-buh!

Naruto ran to school, not at all feeling weird that he had just had a normal conversation with a group of zombies. Naruto

got to school, and was just sitting there letting his mind wonder. Kiba had annoyed and messed with him, but it was

otherwise just another normal morning. Iruka came in and started class later on.

Iruka: Okay class, today I'm going to give you a couple of math problems today to exercise your minds.

Most of the class groaned at this.

Kiba: What does math have to do with being a ninja?

Iruka: Math can help you out a lot in certain situations. Also, doing these problems will help you learn to think faster, so

you can get out of a tight spot real quick. Alright the math problem is: 1326 x 9 / 3 - 129.

Naruto: 3849.

Iruka: What?

Naruto: The answer is 3849.

Iruka: Naruto, are you cheating?

Naruto: No.

Iruka: Alright, I'm gonna make up a problem off the top of my head, and I want you to look at me the entire time while

you solve it.

Naruto: Yes, Iruka sensei.

Iruka: Here's the question: What is the answer to 8445321 / 5 x 17 + 38.9233 - 269?

Naruto: 28713861.3233

Iruka: What the... hold on while I work the math.

Naruto, and the rest of the class, waited patiently for Iruka to be done with working out the problem. A few minutes later,

and Iruka had the answer.

Iruka: You're correct... Have you actually been listening to me teaching?

Naruto: Some.

Iruka: Right, well, just sit there and wait for the rest of the class to get done.

Naruto just sat there as the class kept working on the math problem and whispering among each other at how the

supposed idiot of the class got smart. The rest of the day went by as usual, and Naruto raced home afterwards to get his

lawn ready for battle. Naruto quickly planted some pea-shooters, and then planted one of the new plants he had just got.

"Pop!"

A large, purple, sharp-toothed fly trap popped out of the ground and gave Naruto a toothy grin.

Chomper: Yo! I'm a chomper plant!

Naruto: Um, yo? I'm Naruto.

Chomper: Whatcha want me to do?

Random Zombie: Brains, supper.

Naruto and the plants looked to the front of the lawn to see another zombie horde coming. The chomper plant began to

snap its teeth in anticipation as a zombie shuffled closer to it. Naruto ran to the front door and turned around to overlook

the yard. Naruto saw the zombie was almost at the chomper, and grew worried.

Naruto: Hey, why aren't you doing anything?! He'll eat y-!

In one bite the chomper stuck the zombie in its mouth and began to chew, while the pea-shooters were keeping other

zombies away from it while it did.

Naruto: Or you could eat the zombie first. I probably should have seen that one coming.

Naruto kept on watching the battle rage on, until the last zombie fell over. Naruto told each and everyone one of his

plants what a good job they did as he absorbed the solar chakra and turned them all back into seeds. Naruto turned

around to go inside, but suddenly found Crazy Dave in front of his door.

Crazy Dave: Howdie neighbor! I got a present for you! Plus I have a fun game too!

Crazy Dave drew a red line on Naruto's lawn amazingly without having to bend over, and then handed Naruot a wall-nut.

Crazy Dave: I'm gonna give you a bunch of wall-nut seeds if you win in bowling!

Naruto: Why did you hand me a wall-nut?

Crazy Dave: Why did I hand you a wall-nut?

Naruto slowly nodded his head.

Crazy Dave: Cause I'm ccccrrrrraaaaaaaaazzzzzyyyyy y!

Crazy Dave ran and jumped over the fence, and Naruto looked down at the wall-nut.

Naruto: Um, hello.

Wall-nut: Why, hello there! I'm a wall-nut, and I am a tough nut to crack! No pun intended.

Naruto turned to look at the front of his yard when he heard a noise. Naruto was shocked to see another horde of zombies

was coming. As Naruto reached for the seeds in his pocket, Crazy Dave poked his head over the fence.

Crazy Dave: No other plants! Bowl them over!

Naruto looked at the wall-nut.

Naruto: I won't hurt you, will I?

Wall-nut: Of course not!

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. When a zombie got close to the red line, Naruto rolled the wall-nut onto the grass as

hard as he could, and it completely destroyed the zombie it hit. The nut bounced off of that zombie and hit another that

had stepped out onto the lawn.

Wall-nut: Wwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Naruto grinned as Crazy Dave roled more wall-nuts to Naruto from a hole that suddenly appeared at the bottom of the

fence. Naruto grinned the entire time he was bowling, until the last zombie fell over, its head rolling onto the ground and

vanishing with its body. Naruto, though still a bit shocked that some of the wall-nuts exploded on contact, happily picked

up the seed packets that Crazy Dave threw over the fence at him, and noticed two extra seed packets that weren't wall-nut

seed packets.

Naruto: Huh? What are these?

Crazy Dave appeared in front of Naruto.

Crazy Dave: Those are Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos. It's a bonus for not letting a single zombie cross the red line.

Naruto: Oh, okay... Hey, if you were gonna come over here anyway, why did you throw the packets over the fence?

Crazy Dave: Because the squirbos were watching.

Naruto: The what?

Crazy Dave: Gotta go, the night zombie horde is coming. You should use your grave busters and snow-peas tonight.

Naruto: How do you know I have those?

Crazy Dave: 'Cause I'm craaaaazzzyyy!

Crazy Dave ran and jumped over the fence. Naruto looked to the front of the lawn and sighed as he spotted the next wave

of zombies. Naruto started to plant mushrooms all over his lawn, and then placed one of his new seeds on the ground out

of curiosity. He inserted some solar energy, and with a loud 'pop' the plant jumped into the air and into Naruto's hands.

The plant was a large, red jalapeno pepper, with bulging, blood-shot eyes. It showed its gritting teeth and its eye was

constantly twitching as its entire body seemed to vibrate.

Naruto: Um, hello.

The jalapeno stared at Naruto while twitching, but otherwise did nothing else.

Naruto: Uh, are you okay?

Nothing...

Naruto: So, um, well, I'm just gonna put you down now...

Naruto bent down, but as soon as Naruto put the plant on the ground...

Jalapeno: DAAAAHHHHHH!

"Boom!"

... It exploded, leaving behind both a charred Naruto and piles of zombie ashes.

Naruto: ...*Cough* Well, that was unexpected... Wait, what about the seed?

Naruto looked through the strangely unharmed grass and found a seed that must have been left behind by the exploding

plant.

Naruto: Note to self: after placing one on the ground, run.

It wasn't long until the zombies began to shuffle onto his lawn, and after about an hour, Naruto had safely defended his

lawn. He went and gathered all of the seeds, and then went inside and got ready for bed.

* * *

Yep, done with chapter two. It may be a while before you get a chapter three, but there will be one.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter is going to be short. Why? Because my computer has been messing up every time I go to type on this story and I have practically written this same chapter eight freaking times! I don't know whats wrong, but it was just being a jerk! Sorry for the wait, sorry for the shortness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Plants vs. Zombies

* * *

Chapter 3

Well, crap

Naruto woke up... and saw Crazy Dave Standing at the foot of his bed.

Naruto: Aaaahhhh!

Crazy Dave: Howdy Neighbor!

Naruto: What are you doing in my room?!

Crazy Dave: I got a present for you in your backyard! Go look!

Crazy Dave then ran out the door and hopped back over the fence. Naruto sat there for a few minutes, trying to make his brain work. When he did he got out of bed, got dressed, and went to see the gift that had been left for him. First, Naruto looked out the back window, and didn't see anything, but when he opened the door, instead of his back yard,he was in a small greenhouse with tables that had small stands on them for pots to go. Naruto quickly shook his head, closed the door, opened it back up, to find his back yard. He closed the door again, opened it back up to find the small greenhouse. Close, backyard, close, greenhouse, close, backyard, close, greenhouse. Naruto closed the door one last time before turning around and seeing Crazy Dave again.

Naruto: Ah! Don't do that!

Crazy Dave: So, do you like your present? It's a zen garden!

Naruto: What the heck is a zen garden?

Crazy Dave: You keep special plants in here and they spit out money.

Naruto: Really? Cool! Where do I get the special plants?

Crazy Dave: Zombies drop them.

Naruto: Of course they do. Well, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go to school now.

Crazy Dave left, and Naruto grabbed his goggles, backpack, and the magazine. Naruto was reading page sixteen as he walked to school.

**" You forgot today is the day of the exams, but that's okay!"**

Naruto: Crap!

**"Don't worry though, we know you're bad at clones, but we'll teach you how to use the power of your bloodline to not be!"**

Naruto continued to read the magazine all the way to school, grateful that it taught him the Solar-Clone jutsu. Naruto put his magazine away as he walked into the classroom and went to his seat. Iruka walked in minutes later, and started handing out the written portion of the test. Naruto, for the first time of his life, was actually doing a good job with the written part. Next came aim, as he was to throw and hit the targets on the bulls-eye. He got an eight out of ten, not too shabby. Then came the clone test that he always dreaded, but was actually excited to take. One by one the students were called into the room to do the test, each coming out with a smile and a headband afterwards. Once Naruto heard Iruka call his name, he got up and ran into the room.

Iruka: Alright, Naruto. I need you to make at least three clones for you to pass.

Naruto nodded, before putting his hands together in a seal. Orbs of sunshine came out of his body, though only he could see them, and each one poofed into a perfect clone. Three clones stood there with the real Naruto, triumphant looks on their face.

Iruka: Congratulations! Come here and get your headband.

Naruto dispelled the clones, taking back the solar energy and walking up to Iruka, who handed him a headband. Naruto quickly put it on and ran out the door while thanking Iruka sensei. Mizuki however, was seething, but no one knew why. The day went on, and soon the class was dismissed and told to come back tomorrow for team selections. Naruto whistled a happy tune, ignoring the glares of the villagers, as he walked to his house. Once there, he saw that he had mail, so he went and opened the mailbox. Inside was a torn, crappy note.

_" This is the zombies. We ar abot to lunch a atak on yur houze."_

Naruto: Wow, they really suck at writing.

Naruto's attention was then brought to a scream near the front yard, to see Mizuki's brains being eaten.

Naruto: Holy crap! Wait, what was he doing here?

After Mizuki's brains were eaten, his body suddenly morphed to look like the rest of the zombies.

Naruto: Time for me to plant!

Naruto began planting pea shooters and sunflowers as the horde got closer, but Naruto realised that there were too many, too close for his plants to take on properly. So, Naruto got out one of the cherry bomb seeds, inserted some solar energy into it and...

"Pop!"

Two swelling and unswelling cherries popped up and landed in his hands. He then threw them with all his might, and they landed right in the middle of the zombies with a loud-

"BOOM!"

The zombies turned to ash and blew away in the wind. Afterwards, Naruto was able to keep the zombies away with little effort, seeing as the main body of the horde was now dust in the wind. When the last zombie fell, it dropped something, and Naruto went to see what it was. It was a taco. Just as Naruto picked it up, Crazy dave appeare.

Crazy Dave: Hey! You found my magic taco!

Naruto: ...Magic Taco?

Crazy Dave: If you give me my taco, I'll let you shop at my store!

Naruto: Sure, here you go.

Naruto handed Crazy Dave the taco and he put it in his pocket. Crazy Dave then hopped over the fence and then back over with a small stand with different things on it.

Naruto: How did you manage to jump over the fence with- Never mind. Let me see what you've got for sale.

Naruto looked around, and noticed purple seed packets.

Naruto: Hey, what do these do?

Crazy Dave: You plant them on top of other plants to change them. Like this one here.

Crazy Dave pointed to the Twin Sunflower seed packet.

Crazy Dave: If you plant this on top of a sunflower, it will sprout another head and produce double the amount of sun! Now you don't take up as much space and still get what you need!

Naruto: That's awesome!

Naruto went ahead and purchased the Twin Sunflower seed packet, before Crazy Dave took his stand and hopped back over the fence. Naruto gathered up all of his plants before heading off to bed, excited about being put on a team.

Chapter 2

End

* * *

Next chapter should be longer, because I hope to figure out what the heck is wrong with my computer! It doesn't have this problem with the other stories, just this one! I'll figure it out though, trust me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I finally figured out what was wrong! Okay, so my virus protection was doing one of those whole computer scans, and it turns out I had two viruses that have been hiding in my documents! Guess which two? Anyway, good news is now I don't scream at my computer because everything I type disappears. The bad news is all the old chapters I had were deleted when the viruses were removed, but luckily I already had them posted. Funny thing is, I haven't been anywhere but fanfiction, but now that I think about it, my nephew was on my computer doing stuff, so maybe that's it?

* * *

Chapter 4

If it's Strange...

Naruto woke up the next morning, excited to be put on a team, and quickly got dressed. Naruto ate some toast and then he was out the door. Naruto ran all the way there, grabbing solar orbs to replenish lost energy. Naruto arrived at the academy and ran through the building and to his classroom. Naruto opened the door to find that he was early, the only people there being Sasuke and Shikamaru. Naruto went to his usual seat and plopped down. He opened his pack, and took out the magazine and opened it up.

**"Why, hello Naruto! We bet you're excited! Now today you'll be put on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. Now, we know you don't like Sasuke, but you must learn to get used to it if you're going to be a team. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, and he is notoriously late for everything, so you'll be happy to know we had Crazy Dave place a book in your backpack for you to read while you wait! No, no! Don't try to read it now, read it while you wait for your sensei! Now, please put away the magazine."**

Naruto did as the magazine asked, and instead started practicing creating a ball of pure solar energy in his hands. Naruto was trying to make a solar bomb, but then stopped when he saw Sasuke giving him weird looks.

Naruto: What are you looking at?

Sasuke: Dobe, what are you doing?

Naruto: ... I'm practicing being a disco ball so I can work at clubs. I'm working on a new jutsu! I thought that would be apparent for a so-called genius!

Sasuke sent one of his famous Uchiha glares at Naruto before turning around. Naruto didn't continue his practice, however, because students started coming in. It wasn't long before all the graduates were seated and Iruka walked in.

Iruka: I would like to take this time to congratulate all of you! Today you go out as proud Konaha shinobi! I would also like to ask if any of you have seen Mizuki? He didn't show up today and wasn't at his house. In fact, he's been missing sence last night.

Naruto: The zombies ate his brain, he became a zombie, and then I had my plants kill him.

The class snickered at Naruto's statement, not knowing how true it really was.

Iruka: Hahaha, very funny, Naruto. Now settle down and pay attention while I call out teams!

Naruto zoned out a bit while Iruka called the names of people who would be put in a team together. It wasn't until he heard Iruka call his name did his attention come back full throttle.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. You will be team seven and your sensei shall be Kakashi Hatake.

Looks like the magazine hadn't failed him yet. Not that he had expected it to. Iruka called out a few more teams before the senseis started to walk in and gather their teams. All the other teams had left, and so did Iruka because he had duty in the missions room. Once everyone, except him and his team, had left, Naruto pulled out the other book and read the title.

Naruto: The Suburban Almanac?

Naruto opened up te book to see that it was filled with information on the plants he had and the zombies he had seen so far. Naruto became absorbed in the book rather fast, and didn't notice when Sakura stopped pestering Sasuke for a date. She was currently looking over his shoulder and at the book, reading along with him. When she saw a picture of a pea shooter, she looked at Naruto before asking a question.

Sakura: Hey, that's the plant you had the other day! Do you grow all the plants in this book?

Naruto, startled, looked at Sakura before slowly nodding his head.

Sakura: Can I see this one?

Sakura was pointing to the picture of the twin sunflower. Naruto, after a moment nodded his head. As he was taking out the scroll with a pot sealed in it from his pack, he spoke to her.

Naruto: I've never tried to do one of those, but I can try. I need to practice anyway.

Naruto placed the sunflower seed on the pot, before flowing solar energy into the seed.

"Pop!"

A sunflower stretched out its leaves before looking at Naruto and Sakura.

Sunflower: Hello! Who is she?

Sakura: It talked!

Sunflower: Of course I talk! Why else would a plant have a mouth?

Naruto: This is Sakura, and she's my new teammate!

Sunflower: Well, hello Sakura! Please be kind to Naruto sama!

Sakura slowly nodded her head while Naruto took a seed out of the purple packet. He placed the seed on the sunflower, before focusing some solar energy into it. The plant glowed and absorbed the seed, before another head popped into existence right next to the original one.

Twin Sunflower: Why, now we think twice as much! Though, it is a very odd feeling.

Sakura: Wow! What do they do?

Naruto: Umm, I'm not sure if I should tell you that. I would, but I'm not sure if I can explain it correctly. Sorry.

Sakura: Well then, what about you? Can you explain it to me?

Twin Sunflower: Sorry! Top secret! We'd love to tell you, but its been forbidden for us plants to say anything!

Naruto: Really?

Twin Sunflower: Really!

Sakura: Huh, that stinks.

Naruto: Well, I can always show you later, so don't worry about it!

Sakura: So, what do you do with the plant now?

Naruto: Well, I'll have to turn it back into a seed. Can't very well carry a potted plant all day.

Sakura: Turn it back into a seed? You can do that?

Naruto: Mmhmm, watch.

Naruto placed his hand over the twin sunflower, absorbing the solar energy inside of the plant. The plant then popped back into two separate seeds. Naruto picked up the seeds and placed them in their correct packets before putting the pot away.

Sakura: How did you learn to do this stuff?

Naruto: I would love to tell you, but you would think I'm crazy or just making fun of you. 'I' think I'm crazy sometimes.

It was then that their attention was brought to the door that had opened. A mop of silver hair attached to a masked, bored face poked into the room. This person was none other than Kakashi Hatake, their new teacher.

Kakashi: ... Well, aren't you three boring? Meet me up on the roof.

The man poofed away, leaving the graduates to walk to the roof where he waited. They went to the roof, sitting down on it as they looked at Kakashi, whom was leaning against the rail.

Kakashi: Well, let's get to know each other.

Sakura: How?

Kakashi: Tell me a little about yourselves.

Sakura: Like what sensei?

Kakashi: (For the love of...) Tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and your dream for the future.

Sakura: Why don't you go first, sensei? To show us how it's done.

Kakashi: (Isn't she supposed to be the smart one?) Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are questionable, my likes are many, my dislikes are few, and my dream for the future is private. Your turn.

Sakura: (... His hobbies are questionable?) My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are reading and, *looks at Sasuke and blushes*. My likes are *looks at Sasuke and blushes*. My dislikes are Ino pig and- *stops and looks at Naruto*, well, maybe not you anymore. And my dream is to *looks at Sasuke, blushes, and squeals*.

Kakashi: (Stalker. What else can I say?) Now you.

Kakashi was pointing at Sasuke, signaling that it was his turn.

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is training. I like nothing and dislike everything. I don't have a dream, but I do have an ambition. There is some one that I must kill.

Kakashi: (He forgot "slit my wrists" for a hobby.) Now you.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobby is gardening. My likes are my friends, my plants, ramen, Iruka sensei, and my neighbor, Crazy Dave. My dislikes are peole who are mean to others, people who hurt my friends, and zombies. My dream is to become Hokage!

Kakashi: (Crazy Dave? Zombies? Wtf?) Good, glad that we got that out of the way! Tomorrow we are going to do your last test into becoming a ninja.

Sakura: What? But we already passed the exams.

Kakashi: Yes, those exams let us know if you have the potential to become ninja. My test lets me know if I'm going to want to make you ninja.

Sakura: O-oh...

Kakashi: Meet me at training ground twenty-one tomorrow at six o' clock sharp. I'm going to be doing some pretty unspeakable things to you, so you might not want to eat.

Sakura: Why?

Kakashi's lone eye became an upside-down "U".

Kakashi: 'Cause you'll puke. Bye-bye!

Kakashi vanished in a plume of smoke. They each got up and left the roof, two of them worrying about passing the test tomorrow, and one worrying if he would have a brain 'to' take the test tomorrow. Naruto arrived home, and sure enough, as soon as he stepped onto his lawn, the zombies had spotted him.

Random Zombie: Braaiinnss.

Naruto: For the love of... Why don't you bother other neighborhoods?! Why just my house?!

Of course, he didn't receive and answer, so he quickly got started on planting his lawn defense. Thankfully, this horde was big, so it took about six hours for Naruto to put down the zombies. After the battle, Naruto noticed that once again, the zombies had dropped something, but this time they had dropped two things. Naruto walked over to the objects, seeing a small, potted plant and a bar of chocolate, and picked them up. As if on que, Crazy Dave suddenly appeared at Naruto's side.

Crazy Dave: Look at that! You found a plant for your zen garden and some zombie chocolate!

Naruto: Zombie chocolate?

Crazy Dave: If you feed zombie chocolate to your full-grown zen garden plants, they make money faster. Also, whatever eats it moves faster too!

Naruto: That's neat.

Crazy Dave: Let's gp o put you plant in the garden!

Crazy Dave and Naruto went to the greenhouse. Naruto placed the pot on one of the small stands and looked at Crazy Dave for further instructions.

Crazy Dave: Great! Now when your plant gets thirty, water it with the watering can in the corner over there!

Naruto: How will I know when it is-

A picture of a drop of water appeared above the pot.

Naruto: ... That's weird, but helpful.

Naruto picked up the already full watering can and watered the plant until the picture went away.

Naruto: Now what?

Crazy Dave: Wait for it.

A picture of a bag of fertilizer appeared above the pot.

Naruto: The crap?

Crazy Dave: It needs fertilizer. I put five bags over there for you.

Naruto looked, and sure enough, there were five, small bags of fertilizer. Naruto went and grabbed a bag, and brought it back over to the pot, before starting to pour some it. To his surprise, the stuff would disappear into the dirt and the picture didn't go away until the entire bag had been dumped.

"Pop"

There was a tiny, orange marigold in the pot now, and it had spit out a gold coin when it grew.

Naruto: Did this thing just poop out a coin?

Crazy Dave: Yep! It does that every time it grows! When its an adult, it poops it 'em out all the time!

Naruto: Can you speak?

Baby Orange Marigold: Goo-goo!

Naruto: Huh, wasn't expecting that.

Naruto reached out to pick up the coin, but it vanished when he touched it.

Naruto: Where did it go?

Crazy Dave: Into your bank account.

Naruto: I don't have a bank account.

Crazy Dave: You do now!

Naruto: But, how did it do that?

Naruto looked, and Crazy Dave was gone.

Naruto: ... Well, I have to go to bed anyway. Goodnight baby marigold!

Naruto walked inside and went to get ready for bed, hoping that he wouldn't screw up tomorrow.

Chapter 4

End

* * *

It's good to finally post this. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not dead! Just been very sad. Here is the next chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long! Didn't mean for it to! Anyway, hope this chapter is as funny as it was fun for me to imagine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Plants vs. Zombies. Though I do wish they would make a number two already!

* * *

Chapter 5

Because the Mind is Actually Crazy

Naruto awoke on time, thanks to his alarm clock, and got ready for the day. He took a quick peek in his magazine, but the thing actually scolded him for trying to use it to cheat on his test. Naruto grumbled, but did as the magazine asked and left it there on his nightstand. He left his house, walking as slow as possible to the training ground when he remembered how Kakashi is always late. He ignored the glares of the villagers, instead focusing on the solar orbs that drifted down from the sky. It was actually quite a beautiful sight. Too bad none of the other villagers could see what he saw. A content smile made its way onto Naruto's face as he sighed in content. When you completely ignored the hatred of the village, it was actually quite peaceful early in the mornings. It wasn't long before Naruto came to the training grounds where Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting. Naruto picked a nice, sunny spot, before laying down and curling up on his side. With another content sigh, Naruto went fast to sleep, enjoying the warm sunlight. What Naruto didn't know was, when he did this, he let off a soft, golden glow. Though the other two didn't say anything, even if they did have many questions forming in their head. An hour later, and Kakashi finally showed up.

Kakashi: Yo!

Sakura: You're late! How can you ask us to show up on time when you don't!?

Kakashi: Well, that's very simple!

Sakura: ...Well?

Kakashi: It's because I'm bigger than you!

Anime sweat drops for Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi walked over to Naruto, tilting his head to the side in curiosity as he looked at his glowing form. He prodded him in the side with his foot, causing Naruto to stir.

Naruto: Hm? Oh, well if it isn't Mr. Fashionably Late. Is it time to get up already?

Kakashi: Afraid so.

Naruto stood up and stretched while Kakashi placed down a few things. Once Kakashi was finished, he turned to look at them, and then pulled two bells out of his pocket.

Kakashi: The test is simple, whoever gets a bell gets to stay on the team. Whoever doesn't get a bell, will be sent back to the academy.

Sakura: But, Kakashi sensei, there are only two bells.

Kakashi: Oh? Yes, it does appear that you are right. I guess this means that one of you is getting sent back no matter what!

They each had a look of shock on their faces, making Kakashi smile on the inside. (A closet sadist?)

Kakashi: You have until the timer goes off to get a bell. Just to make things more interesting, the one who doesn't get a bell will not only be sent back to the academy, but will also be forced to watch me eat my lunch.

Two out of three stomachs growled, which made Kakashi look to the quiet tummy of the group.

Kakashi: Naruto, did you eat?

Naruto: Nah, I just got plenty of sunlight.

Kakashi: ... Huh?

Naruto: It's a plant thing.

Kakashi: O-kay? Ahem, well, at the count of three, the test will begin.

They all tensed up.

Kakashi: One, two, THREE!

They all jumped away out of sight. Naruto ran far away to another sunny spot, and planted some sunflowers. He waited, gathering a mass of solar orbs, until he had what he thought was plenty. Naruto absorbed the solar energy inside of the plants, turning them back into seeds before picking them up. He then placed another seed on the ground, and inserted some solar energy into it.

"Pop!"

A familiar, red jalapeno flew up and landed in Naruto's hands.

Naruto: We meet again, eh Sir Unstable?

The plant twitched and ground its teeth, but otherwise did nothing else. Naruto grinned as he walked around looking for Kakashi.

Naruto: Oi, Kakashi sensei! Look what I found!

Seconds later had Kakashi jumping down from his hiding spot.

Kakashi: Naruto, what on earth is that?

Naruto, with the grin never leaving his face, slowly bent down to place the jalapeno on the ground.

Naruto: I think it's a jalapeno.

As soon as it touched the ground, Naruto leapt away.

Jalapeno: DAAAAHHHHH!

"Boom!"

Kakashi, stunned, had been caught in the fire, and was now standing there supporting third-degree burns. His clothes were black and crispy, along with various patches of his skin.

Kakashi: *cough* I have no idea what just happen- Gack!

Kakashi's sentence was cut short as a very large pea hit him hard in the forehead.

Naruto had planted two peashooters and a sunflower to help keep up his solar energy. He then made four solar clones to help with plant production. Kakashi, whom still had his head flung back from the pea shot, was trying very hard to wrap his mind around the bizarre things that were currently happening to him. Thankfully for him, his training kicked in, and he managed to dodge all of the other peas that were shot at him. He landed within the safety of a nearby tree.

Kakashi: (Well, that was rather odd. Where did he get those plants from?)

Kakashi didn't have long to think, for kunia were flung at him, courtesy of Sasuke, and he had to dodge. This unfortunately ment hopping out of the tree and into the path of the peashooters, that happily shot the fist-sized peas at him. Kakashi rolled out of the way, and was nearly hit by a large wall-nut rolled right by his face. Kakashi slowly turned his head, to see four Narutos, each with a large pile of nuts behind them, and equally large smiles on their faces.

Naruto Clone 1: More fun than bowling zombies?

Naruto Clone 2: Way more.

With that, they let loose! Sensei bowling had been born! Kakashi went to jump into a tree, but was easily targeted by the peashooters and shot at, causing him to twist and turn. This, in turn would make him miss the branch he had been aiming for, and land on the ground. When Kakashi landed on the ground, he actually landed on wall-nuts and started rolling away with them. Kakashi managed to finally make the correct hand signs to poof away.

**Meanwhile, during this time**

Naruto was trying to explain to Sakura and Sasuke that they should work together. His other two teammates were not having it, but then Naruto said something that got their attention.

Naruto: Look, how about this then. We work together, get the bells, and then we can decide which two did the most to help get the bells. The two that did the most, will keep the bells. What do you say?

They thought about it, but eventually they nodded in agreement. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and then started to tell them the plan he had made. Once everyone was completely postive of what they should do, they split up to get in position.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was sitting in a tree, far away from the crazy Naruto clones and their giant nuts. (No pervert pun intended.) He sat there, until one of them jumped into the tree with him and let out a bright flash. Temporarily blinded, Kakashi fell out of the tree, to be bombarded by something very, very cold. Kakashi had just been hit by a snow pea bullet, which caused him to become very sluggish while still blinded. Kakashi then heard the sound of kunia flying through the air, and barely dodged them. It. Was. Madness! Kakashi was dodging peas, both ice and regular, rolling wall-nuts, kunia (both Sasuke and Sakura), fireballs (Sasuke), and blinding Narutos! Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any longer, he heard the timer go off. The onslaught finally stopped, and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

Kakashi: Alright, alright, come on out! The test is over!

Three, sad looking genin came out, their heads hung low.

Kakashi: I guess you know what this means?

They each slowly nodded their heads.

Kakashi: Yep, it means, you three... Passed!

Naruto: Say what?!

Kakashi: You three passed!

Sakura: But sensei, we didn't even get a single bell!

Kakashi: That wasn't the point of the test.

Sakura: Then what was the point?

Kakashi: Teamwork! Teamwork that nearly killed me on multiple occasions, but teamwork, none-the-less!

Naruto: Oh, now I get it! The bells were just ment to be a distraction!

Kakashi: Exactly. I wanted to see if you three could put aside everything to work as a team, and you did! congratulations, you'll be staying genin!

Naruto jumped up and down while yelling random things. Sasuke just smirked and Sakura giggled happily.

Kakashi: There is a saying that people who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. Remember that always.

They each nodded it at him, having felt the seriousness of the conversation.

Kakashi: Meet me at the small bridge near the Hokage Tower tomorrow at eight. We'll start our first missions then. But before then, how about we go to get something to eat?

Naruto: I'll have top pass. I have important stuff to do. (Like killing zombies.)

Kakashi: Alright. Sasuke, Sakura, let's go.

The three left to eat with Sakura trying to ask Sasuke for a date again, while Naruto headed home to be greeted with... nothing. Huh. There were no zombie hordes on his front lawn. Oh, wait, wrong yard. Yep, their they were. Naruto sighed, but went ahead and ran to his front yard and began to plant as fast as he could. Hours later, and Naruto was finished. He was just about to head inside, when Crazy Dave blocked his path. It seemed to be a habit of his.

Crazy Dave: Good news! That was the last wave of zombies you'll ever have to fight in your front yard again!

Naruto: Really? That's awesome!

Crazy Dave: Now they'll go after your back yard!

Naruto: That... That isn't awesome.

Crazy Dave: Here, I got you a present!

Crazy Dave handed Naruto a packet of lily pad seeds.

Naruto: What am I gonna do with lily pads?

Crazy Dave: You use them so you can plant plants in your pool to fight against the swimming zombies.

Naruto: Their gonna swim in my pool?!

Crazy Dave: Yep. Don't forget to check on your little plant! It's thirsty again!

Crazy Dave jumped over the fence and Naruto went to his zen garden. Naruto grabbed the watering can, and watered the thirsty little flower until the fertilizer symbol appeared. He put down the watering can and picked up one of the bags, before dumping its contents into the pot. The plant grew some more, spitting out two more gold coins that Naruto sent to his account. Once he was sure that it wouldn't need anything else for the night, he went and practised making solar chakra into a concentrated ball. He practised and practised, until it was time for him to go tot bed. Naruto ate a cup of ramen and then got ready for bed. He turned out the lights and went to sleep, excited that he would be doing missions tomorrow.

**Chapter 5**

**End**

* * *

Well, it is here, and here it is! I liked typing this chapter, and I have a good idea how the next one will go! I do hope you liked this one! Oh, and before I forget, thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took longer to post this chapter. I had it all typed out and uploaded, I just didn't realize I hadn't posted it yet. My bad! Also, the fact that I had gotten a virus on my computer didn't help either. I have bad luck when it comes to the internet. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, but the next one will hopefully be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Plants vs. Zombies.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Naruto awoke the next morning, and when he reached to grab his magazine, he found it was missing. Naruto started to freak out, but then noticed that there was a note in its place.

**" Hello, Naruto! Do not be alarmed, we simply need to make a new one! We need to eliminate the old one, and will send you our newest issue when it is done! We thank you for your patience!"**

Naruto sighed, but accepted the temporary loss of his awesome magazine. He got up and got dressed, moving as slow as possible. Kakashi was always late, after all. He walked his merry way to the meeting place, humming a little tune and enjoying the sunlight. When he got there, he sat in the sunlight and waited with his team for Kakashi to show up. It was an hour later when he finally did. They all went (with Sakura shouting at Kakashi for being late) to the missions room, where they got a mission of weeding a lawn, and then later one for catching a cat named Tora, and then another sucky mission where they had to walk dogs. It was one sucky mission after the other, with Kakashi asking questions here and there about the plants Naruto used the other day.

The only solid answer he seemed to be getting was that Naruto seemed to read a magazine a lot. Kakashi had also tried a few times to get Naruto to take off his goggles, noticing the blond would wear them even indoors. Even on places with little light, Naruto seemed to see everything as if it was all in sunlight (Hehe). He also had to stop Naruto from skewering someone whom had moaned out in pain rather loudly. The man was not pleased that he was almost killed while having a stomach ache. So Kakashi, being the ever so devious person that he was, went to Sasuke and Sakura with a plan to watch Naruto that night after all their missions were complete.

Naruto, totally oblivious to their plan, waved goodbye to them after all the missions were done and Kakashi dismissed them. He hummed a happy tune, until he heard the sound of motors near his front lawn. He looked to see a bunch of zombies on zambonies going towards his house. He ran over to his lawn and started planting as fast as he could. While planting, Crazy Dave showed up.

Crazy Dave: Howdy, neighbor!

Naruto: Crazy Dave! I thought you said there would be no more zombies attacking my front lawn!

Crazy Dave: There aren't any zombies attacking your front lawn.

Naruto: What?!

Crazy Dave: Those are "Zombonies".

Naruto: ... Oh, I could just hit you right now!

Crazy Dave: Ccrraaaaaaaaaaazzzyyyyyy!

Crazy Dave went and jumped over the fence, leaving Naruto to fend for himself. It took a little over an hour, but Naruto had managed to fight them off. After he was sure that no more were coming, Naruto went and gathered up his plants, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Naruto froze, and slowly turned around to see his sensei and teammates.

Naruto: Uh, hehe, you saw all that, didn't you?

Kakashi: Why yes, yes we did.

Before anything else could be said, Crazy Dave appeared.

Crazy Dave: We have a problem.

Naruto: Holy crap! It must be really bad if you say it's a problem!

Kakashi: And, may I ask, what is this problem?

Crazy Dave: The funny thing about the zombie process is that sometimes, they come out real little. Real little, and real mean! Guard your shins!

Crazy Dave ran and hopped back over the fence just as the first tiny zombie wandered onto the lawn. Thankfully, Kakashi had interrupted Naruto before he was able to gather his plants, and the pea-shooters went to work on dispatching the little terrors. While the pea-shooters were shooting peas, Naruto went about checking on the status of all his wal-nuts, gathering solar energy from the sunflowers, and throwing a cherry bomb or two at the little zombies. All this while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura just stared in complete shock. Thankfully, small zombies don't have as much endurance as the larger ones, so it took around forty-three minutes to dispatch them all. After the problem was solved and Naruto gathered up his plants did he turn to face his sensei and team. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, but managed to find the courage to speak.

Naruto: So, where do I start?

Kakashi: How about at the part where I ask, "Why didn't you tell us?".

Naruto: Come on, sensei! If I had told anyone about this, they would have sent me off to the loony bin!

Crazy Dave popped up next to Naruto.

Crazy Dave: It's not so bad there.

Naruto: See! There already sent Crazy Dave there for this!

Kakashi: Naruto, I don't that was the reason why he went there, but I do see your point. Now, what about the plants?

Naruto: I ordered them out of a magazine.

Kakashi: ... Fair enough. What about your eyes? How is it you can see through those goggles, even in the dark?

Naruto sighed, but took off his goggles to reveal his glowing eyes.

Kakashi: Well, wasn't expecting that. Then again, I wasn't expecting to see little zombies either. How did your eyes end up like that?

Naruto: I swallowed a pill that the magazine gave me.

Kakashi stared at him for a minute, before face-palming.

Kakashi: Naruto, you really shouldn't take strange drugs. What would of happened if it had been poison?

Naruto: But it wasn't.

Kakashi: Still, don't do it again.

Naruto: Yes sensei.

Kakashi: How long have you been dealing with this?

Naruto: About a week.

Kakashi: And you've been going through this by yourself?

Naruto: No! Crazy Dave and the magazine have been helping me!

Crazy Dave: I keep an eye on the squirbos!

Kakashi: I bet you do. Well, my curiosity has been well-fed for tonight. I'm going to go home, read my book, and then go to sleep. Naruto, if I don't see you tomorrow, I think I can pretty much figure out what happened to you.

Naruto: Please don't tell anyone about this!

Kakashi: I'm not, simply because I worry I'll end up like your neighbor. Goodbye Naruto.

Kakashi left Naruto there with Sakura and Sasuke. Crazy Dave, well, he jumped back over the fence. He seems to do that a lot.

Sakura: So, is this the reason why you attacked that man today?

Naruto: Yeah, sorry about that.

Sakura: No, it just explains a lot. I'll leave now. Mom will be wondering where I'm at. Bye Naruto! Bye Sasuke kun!

Sakura left the two boys by themselves.

Naruto: ... Well, I'm-

Sasuke: Dobe, how often do the zombies come?

Naruto: Once, sometimes twice a day. Why?

Sasuke: Target practice. I'll come here with you tomorrow after our missions.

With that, Sasuke turned and left.

Naruto: ... Wait, did Sasuke just pretty much tell me that he's going to help me with my zombie problem? ... Nah, I must be imagining things. Well, better go check on my little plant.

Naruto went inside and into his zen garden, where he watered and fertilized the plant. It grew once more and then spat out a diamond.

Naruto: What the fern?! It spit out a diamond!

Naruto went to pick it up, only for it to disappear.

Naruto: ... Well, I should of seen that coming. I wonder how much I got for that?

Orange Marigold: Hello, Naruto sama! Thank you for taking care of me!

Naruto: Oh, you're welcome! I have to go now, so, goodnight!

Orange Marigold: Goodnight!

Naruto left the orange marigold and fixed himself a cup of ramen. After he finished eating, he got ready for bed and then went to sleep. His dreams were filled with sunshine, gardens, and friends.

**Chapter 6**

**End**

* * *

Holy crap, they know! Wonder how will Naruto deal with this? Better yet, how will they deal with Naruto and his problems? Next chapter they will be faced with a new problem, Zabuza.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, long story short is that life sucks and I now have less time to type on my stories thanks to crazy ex-brother-in-laws. On a much better note, thanks for the reviews! They were one of the things that helped me keep my sanity when he was out to kill my sister and harm my family. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Plants vs. Zombies.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Because Vacations are for Loonies

The Hokage was sitting in his office, viewing the entire seen that had just happened between team seven and the zombies through his crystal ball. He then took the pipe out of his mouth and looked into the hole at the other end.

Hokage: Alright, who put pot in my pipe again? It wasn't funny the first time, and it's not funny now.

**The Next Morning With Naruto**

Naruto awoke and looked over to his nightstand to see a brand new magazine. Naruto flung the covers off of himself and opened the magazine to page one.

**" Hello, Naruto! We told you that you would have a new issue soon, and here we are! Now, why don't you get ready and head off to go meet your team? You'll need to do forty-six more D-rank missions before the Hokage will let you and your team on a C-rank. So put on your goggles and clothes, eat breakfast, and go out to take on the day!"**

Naruto grinned and hugged the magazine to himself, and then he went and got ready to meet his team. He then walked out the door and was greeted by the most oddest sight ever. There, in his front yard, was Sasuke Uchiha, striking each and every zombie that came onto his lawn with a kunai in the forehead. Once the last zombie turned to a pile of dirt, Sasuke turned to looked at him.

Sasuke: Dobe, stop gawking. We're going to be late.

Naruto could only nod his head as Sasuke picked up his kunai and made his way towards the meeting spot.

**Forty-six D missions later**(gosh I'm lazy)

Naruto stood there with his team in the missions room, practically bouncing with joy that he didn't have to catch that stupid cat again. He was also happy because he had ordered some new plants and they had arrived this morning. Even better: The magazine had told Naruto that there was one very important plant he would need to bring on the mission, and he had already packed the seeds.

Hokage: The mission I'm giving you is a C-rank. An escort mission to the land of waves. Please show Tazuna in.

An old, drunk man walk in, and nearly empty sake bottle in his hand.

Tazuna: Wah? I pay for protection and I'm given a pink pushover, a chicken-headed emo, and a short, blond idiot?

Each of the genin got rather large tic marks on there heads.

Sakura: (Pushover?!)

Sasuke: (Chicken-headed?!)

Naruto: (Short?! Oh, heck no!)

Naruto jumped up to tackle Tazuna, but was grabbed by the color by Kakashi.

Kakashi: Now, now, no attacking the client. Even if he is wasted.

Kakashi set Naruto back on the floor before looking back at Tazuna.

Kakashi: I assure you, my team and I will be more than enough to protect you.

Tazuna: Feh, whatever.

Hokage: Ahem. Tazuna here would like protection while he makes his way back home to Wave. You are to escort him there and protect him from bandits if any show up.

Kakashi: Very well. Let us get ready and we'll meet you at the south gate six o' clock tomorrow.

Tazuna grunted, and nodded his head. They all left, all of them going home to gather their things. Well, seeing as Naruto already gathered all of his things already, he spent the afternoon destroying zombonies in his front yard again. (Naruto: Darn you, Crazy Dave!) The next morning, after Naruto asked Crazy Dave to take care of his Marigold while he was gone, he went and met up with his team. Sakura and Sasuke raised a brow at him, mainly because on the top of his head was a snow pea.

Naruto: Hey guys! Kakashi here yet?

Sakura: Uh, no. Why is there a plant on your head?

Naruto: The magazine told me to.

Sakura: Oh, um, okay?

Just then, they saw Kakashi walking up with Tazuna. This turn of events caused Naruto to clean his goggles, Sakura to stare flabbergasted, Sasuke to try and break it like it was genjutsu, and hell to serve ice cream.

Kakashi: Yo! ...Why are you all looking at me like that?

Sakura: Kakashi sensei, you're- you're on time!

Kakashi: So?

Naruto: You're never on time! People are taking bets on how late you'll be to your own funeral, for Pete's sake!

Kakashi: I can be on time sometimes. Have some faith in me.

Naruto: Any faith we give you, you stomp on, set it on fire, put the ashes in a pringles can and mail it back to us. We don't have much faith left to give.

Kakashi: Wow, you guys are constant downers. Well, might as well head out now while I at least have some pride in tact.

The team walked out the gates, each a little excited about being out of the village for the first time. Naruto, while they were walking, took out his magazine and began reading page three.

**" Hello Naruto! We know you are excited about being out of the village for the first time, but you might want to prepare yourself. There are two water puddles up ahead that are actually the demon brothers in disguise. Have the snow pea on your head freeze them both solid before they are able to get in an attack. They'll break the ice, but it will have kept them immobile long enough your teammates to get into an attacking position."**

Naruto closed the magazine and put it away, just as he spotted two puddles. Naruto gave a whispered command to the snow pea to shoot the puddles, and as the frost covered peas hit their targets, the genjutsu that had been woven over them had disappeared, living behind two nuke nin that were covered in a thin layer of ice. Sasuke prepared a fire jutsu while Sakura guarded Tazuna, and he released the jutsu as soon as they broke free of the ice.

The nin were set on fire as small fireballs made contact with them, causing them to scream, and Kakashi to bolt forward and chain them to a tree using their own chain that was connected to their claws. After having Naruto put the fire out with his snow pea, Kakashi questioned them as to why they had attacked them. They confessed to having been hired by Gato to assassinate the bridge builder along with another nuke nin named Zabuza.

Kakashi knocked them out, before writing a note and sticking it to one of their foreheads and turning around to question Tazuna. Like the nuke nin, Tazuna caved and told him everything about how Gato was sucking Wave and that if he built a bridge it would bring forth other trade and Gato would lose his grip on the village. Kakashi then turned to his students to ask them a question.

Kakashi: This mission has gone from C-rank to A-rank with the information that Zabuza is involved. We can either keep going, or turn around and return to the village. The decision is entirely up to you three.

Naruto: The magazine has already told me what I need to do and what to expect, so bring it!

Sasuke: I need a real challenge. We keep going.

Sakura: Well, if they think we can do it, so do I!

Kakashi nodded his head, and turned to look at Tazuna.

Kakashi: Alright, we'll help you, but no more lies. Kay?

Tazuna nodded vigorously, grateful that they were going to help him save his homeland. They kept going, eventually coming to an area where the mist started rolling in. (I'm skipping the rabbit thing.) Thankfully the mist wasn't too thick, allowing Naruto to continue to read his magazine.

**" Naruto, Zabuza is about to confront you and your team. Once the mist gets really thick, use the plant we suggested. For now, please duck to prevent your head from being lopped off."**

Naruto: The magazine says duck!

Every bent down just as a great sword flew by above them, before going in a boomerang like movement, returning to around the area where it had been thrown. The sword stuck into a tree and a man jumped onto it. The man had bandages around his face, and spiky black hair. This was none other than Zabuza Momochi (I think that's his last name), Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza: Well, well, well, what have we here? Sharingan Kakashi and a trio of brats? You didn't seem the type to take on a team of spineless children that don't even have the guts to skin a rabbit. (A/N: Little pun there, cause, you know, they find a rabbit in the series.)

Kakashi: Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. What could you 'possibly' want with us?

Zabuza: Ah, so you've heard of me? I'm honored, but I do need to kill the old man you're protecting. Hand him over and I won't harm your team.

Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan.

Kakashi: I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Village reputation and all, you understand.

Zabuza: Don't say I didn't give you a chance.

Suddenly, the mist got so thick, that no one could see. Naruto smiled, glad that he stocked up on solar energy on the way there. He quickly took out a seed and sent some energy into it.

"Pop!"

Naruto grinned at the plant before he, and gave it an order.

Zabuza: There are many places that cause instant death. Heart, lungs-

Suddenly the mist was blown completely away, leaving behind a shocked Zabuza, Kakashi, Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke. The culprit? A grinning Naruto and the blover in front of him.

Naruto: Good job, blover! Make sure to keep the mist away, okay?

Blover: Right-o! I'll do my best!

Zabuza: ...Did that plant just talk.

Kakashi: Yep, bu if I were you-

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza.

Kakashi: I'd be more focused on me!

Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in the back with a Kunai, only for him to turn to water, revealing it to be a water clone. Kakashi was then stabbed completely through the chest by Zabuza's sword, only for him to turn into water as well. The real Kakashi jumping down from a tree. It continued on like this for a while, until eventually Kakashi made the mistake of jumping onto the water, where Zabuza captured him in a water prison.

Zabuza: Heh, looks like its game over for-

Naruto: Ah, man! I can't believe they followed me here!

Naruto was pointing at something behind Zabuza, and Zabuza, noticing that everyone including Kakashi was looking behind him with wide eyes. He turned around, and his brain completely melted at the sight before him. There, in the water, was a plain looking zombie, in a ducky inner tube.

Ducky Tube Zombie: Brains?

Zabuza then slowly looked up over the zombie, and saw many more coming his way.

Naruto: Oi! Don't let 'em bite you, or you'll turn into one!

That promptly got Zabuza's mind working and his legs moving, dropping Kakashi from the water prison in the process. Kakashi also sprinted to the shore before turning around.

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura, aim for their heads with kunai. Their necks aren't very strong, so a jolt to the head will cause their necks to tear and their heads to fall of. Sasuke, they're to fire, so if you run out of kunai, torch 'em. I'll gather as much sun as I can and make more plants to help. Blover, make sure there is no mist obscuring our vision. The last thing we need is to 'not' see them coming.

Sasuke, Sakura, and the Blover nodded, doing as Naruto instructed. While Naruto was gathering solar energy and planting sunflowers, Kakashi and Zabuza had still yet to return to fighting.

Zabuza: That blond brat of yours actually knows what he's doing.

Kakashi: He should, after all, he has been fighting off the zombies by himself for over a week now.

Zabuza: By himself?

Kakashi: Yep, by him-

Naruto: Hey, Kakashi sensei, Zabuza! There are zombies coming up from behind, take out their necks or incenerate them! You, in the tree! Are ya just gonna sit there and watch, or are ya actually gonna do something?!

Zabuza and Kakashi were shocked. Zazbuza because Naruto had actually sensed Haku, and Kakashi because he hadn't sensed the hunter nin at all. The nin wearing a mask jumped down from the tree, before looking to Zabuza.

Zabuza: *sigh* Come on and help, Haku. Not like we're gonna need that plan anymore.

Naruto: Less talky, more killy!

Zabuza nodded, and as a zombie got into range, he swung his sword, hacking through its undead neck. Its head fell to the ground and the zombie turned into dirt. They each did there part in fending off the zombies, when a huge wave of them started coming. Naruto finally had enough energy to do what he needed to do, just in time. With four solar clones, he had made ten jalapenos, one in each hand of the clones and the real Naruto.

Naruto: Alright, get into the trees! It's about to get really hot around here!

Zabuza and Haku took him for his word, especially when they saw the other two genin jump as fast as they could into a tree while they were carrying Tazuna, while Kakashi looked like he had a miniature heart attack when he saw what Naruto was holding. When all of the others were in the tree, the Narutos slowly lowered the jalapenos to the ground, before letting them go and jumping away as fast as they could.

Jalapenos: DAAAAAHHHH!

"Boom!"

All the zombies were effectively burned to a crisp, making all of the people.

**Chapter 7**

**End**

* * *

Okay, I'm ending it there. Again, sorry it took so long. I'm hoping to get a little typing done this weekend because my other sister is going to be watching my niece and nephew. (One of them is up north with his mom visiting relatives) So, there's some good news.


End file.
